Technical Field
The present invention relates to speech recognition and, more particularly, to performing natural language processing on inputs that have been acquired by automatic speech recognition.
Description of the Related Art
Automatic speech recognition is widely used to quickly accept spoken input from users. The user's speech is recorded and matched to a set of most likely words and phrases, rendering the audio data into text data. This data may then be analyzed using natural language processing to, for example, execute a command or query contained in the user's speech. However, performing natural language processing on the results of automatic speech recognition can be difficult, as the speech recognition and language processing systems are frequently developed separately and use different dictionaries. This can produce inaccurate results, as errors that are recognized by the automatic speech recognition system may not affect information that is relevant to the meaning of the speech, causing an inferior hypothesis to be selected for natural language processing.